Newsies Own Laguna Beach
by ChrisFarleyIsHOT
Summary: Oh, the drama...All I mean by Laguna Beach is that theres a lot of drama in the story, so don't turn away if you don't like LB.


_Newsies own…Laguna Beach_

Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with Laguna Beach but I don't own it and I don't own Newsies either.

A/N: I know it may sound weird, but trust me, YOU WILL BECOME ADDICTED! I don't care if you hated Laguna Beach; all I'm trying to say is there's drama. It always seems like every character is written off as something, so I decided to do the same, so, here we go…

Featuring:

Spot Conlon (Michael): The Hot Player

Jack Kelly: The Dedicated Jock

Race: The Love Struck, Loud Mouth

Amanda: The Horny Bitch

Blink: The Comedian

Brooke: The Slut

Natalie: The Pretty, Shy Girl

Jennifer: The Ugly Pretty Girl

Mackenzie (Mack): The crazy fun girl

"Hey Brooke, its Jack, I was just heading down to the beach. Meet me there if you get this; Later." Jack hung up the phone, grabbed the cooler, and headed towards the beach. It was a nice day; the sun was out but the breeze kept everyone cool. Jack had the hood off on his Jeep as he headed towards the spot where the gang would normally hang out. It was only about a mile or two down the road from his house but he would rather drive than carry the cooler. It was about four in the afternoon and the sun was at its climax. He cherished days like this; warm day, cool beach, just hanging out drinking beers with his friends.

He pulled up on the sand next to Spot's car. Spot was one of Jack's best friends and had been for as long as he could remember. The nick name had begun as a big joke between some of the guys but had caught on. No one else knew what the name meant but they called his that anyway. Jack smiled to himself; it was actually his idea to call Michael, Spot. He had been looking through Spot's cell one time and found a text message from a girl Spot had hooked up with the night before. 'Last night was great Michael. You knew the spot that had me feeling it for hours.' And so it began…

"Hey man." Jack yelled over to Spot who had been sitting in the sand just looking at the ocean. No matter how long they'd all lived there or how often they went to the beach, it was still the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen. Sometimes all nine of them would just stop and listen to the waves; it was the most relaxing sound in the world. Spot turned around and waved at Jack. "Sup?" He nodded. Jack pulled a couple beers out of the cooler and sat down beside him. "Ugh." He groaned as the sand cushioned his plop to the ground and passed Spot a drink. "Shit man, I am so tired." Jack muttered. Spot turned to look at Jack and laughed.

"Long night?" He asked with a grin on his face. Jack laughed back.

"I wish man, but, no, I went out running. I haven't been training like I should be and if I want that soccer scholarship, I got to work for it." Jack had been playing soccer since he could walk. He was the best in Fayette County and scouts were all over him. He seemed numb to the whole 'being the best' thing. He was proud of himself but he was always working his ass off; training, running, drinking those nasty shakes.

"So what about you, man? How was your night?" Jack asked. Spot just smiled and Jack automatically knew exactly how Spot's night was.

"So who's the lucky girl this week?" Spot was a bit of a player and everyone knew it, but that didn't stop any girl from fawning over him. Spot wasn't you're average handsome jock, like Jack. He wasn't very tall with bulging muscles, but there was something about him that got every girls heart beating. His hair was a dirty blonde that was unkempt and often fell into his eyes. He was about 5'9 and skinny but he had muscles. Not big muscles but the kind that work well with the small body frame he had. This was all nice, but the one thing, the thing that made all the girls swoon: his eyes. Spot had the most amazing eyes, when girls would speak of them, they would say you could see eternity in them. His eyes were a blue-green; the exact color of the ocean.

"Uh, damn, what _was _her name?" Spot joked around. Jack just laughed and pushed him.

"Haha, you are so funny." Jack responded sarcastically.

"I know" he laughed to himself "but, uh, you know Bridgett from our trig class?"

"Stevens?" Jack asked in disbelief. "Are you shitting me? You did not; you are such a fucking liar."

"Nah, I'm serious." Spot's face was confident but he could feel a smile coming on as the memories from the night before began to run through his mind.

"I can't believe it. Bridgett "Mormon" Stevens; Damn Spot, you really are _that_ good." The two laughed and continued to talk as another car pulled up next to Jack's. The apple red 442, 1967 Chevy was the car of dreams for many of the guys in the gang. Jack and Spot turned around to see who had pulled up and when they saw the car they both jumped up.

"MACK!" Spot ran over to the car. Mack had already gotten out when Spot swooped up behind, picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. "Michael, put me down this instant." She was laughing and screaming as Spot slapped her on the ass and put her down. Once Spot had set her down and she had caught her breathe she stared at him. "What?" He asked in his fake innocent voice.

"Michael Andrew Conlon." She stared at him with a smirk on her face. Mack was the only one in the group who still called Spot, Michael. She was also the only girl who knew how the nick name began. Mack and Spot had been friends forever. The two were neighbors and knew everything there was to know about another person. They had done everything together (I'm not talking sexually, get your head out of the gutter) and had told each other everything. When Spot first lost his virginity, he told Mack even before he told his guy friends. There were no secrets between the two; it truly a great friendship, and only a friendship.

"Michael Andrew Conlon." Mack repeated. Spot smiled. "What?"

"Bridgett?" She asked with her voice sounding harsh. Silence "Nice one." She smiled and the two high fived. Mack was the guy-girl of the group but everyone loved her. She could be one of the guys or she could spend a night gossiping with the girls but she always had more fun with the guys. Mack was on the lacrosse team at her school and loved being outside playing around. She rarely wore make-up and if she did it was just some eye liner and she could always be seen wearing sweat pants and a tee. Besides the girls in their group, almost all of the girls at their school hated Mack because even though she wore no make-up and put little to no effort in her outfit, she was gorgeous. She had a natural beauty that most girls were jealous of. Her personality was real down to earth and people loved to be around her, but for some reason she had only had a few pathetic attempts at relationships in her life. Guys were either intimidated by her looks or just good friends, but she never had a problem with that.

The three laughed as they joked around about Spot's skills to attain any girl. "I still can't believe you got into Bridgett's pants." Mack said still in shock. "Yah" Jack began "How the hell did you manage that one?"

Spot laughed. "I just smiled and looked at her with my amazing eyes, and she melted right into my arms." The three laughed at the rest of the cars pulled up.

Blink, Jennifer, Natalie, and Brooke all pulled up in Blink's nasty old truck. Blink and Natalie are fraternal twins but two very different people. Blink was the funny one of the group. If anyone was ever sad or had a bad day, he was always there to cheer you up. Natalie on the other hand was very quiet but a very good listener. So someone would always go to Blink first; to cheer them up, and then to Natalie; to talk it out. Everyone always thought how odd it was how close the two were, but it was rare to see them apart. Natalie was older by a minute and a half but Blink was very protective of her.

Brooke and Jennifer grew up together but hadn't really become friends until about a year and a half ago, at the beginning of their sophomore year. Jennifer had always been gorgeous and popular but she had always had a terrible personality. Brooke, on the other hand, had grown up as the chubby girl with frizzy hair and glasses but she was sweet and fun to be around. Although, as Brooke got older she began to grow into her body. One summer, the two families decided to go on a vacation and Jennifer and Brooke became good friends. Somehow, the two balanced each other out. Jennifer became nicer and Brooke's entire look changed. The two have been best friends since.

The last car pulled up around four forty. Race and Amanda got out of Race's old station wagon. The two had been a couple for almost a year and were often seen making out in the hall ways, or in the cafeteria, or in their car, or on street corners…

It seemed like they each had their own separate friendships inside the gang, but when they got together, they were all just best friends hanging out.

-------

Thanks for reading, If you liked it, AWESOME! I officially like you. If you don't, AWESOME, but I really don't want to hear you trashing my baby (the story). If you have suggestions, go ahead, I want to hear them; but please don't review just to bitch. ( If you want an example of this, check out the reviews for 'Popular') Yes, I know I can delete the review, but for some reason I don't want to. Thanks guys and eventually I'll get around to updating my other stories, thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
